Confessions Of a Broken Heart
by andrea granger
Summary: historia de las nightcats y los merodeadores, prestando mas atencion a la tragica historia de amor entre sirius y ginger.en este fic, el merodeador, le costara asumir lo que hace sufrir a ginger, pasara tiempo hasta que surga, por fin, el amor?


**Hola! Aqui dejo el primer capitulo de este fic.**

**Es sobre las nightcats y los merodeadores, en especial refleja la historia de amor de ginger y sirius. **

**Espero que pongan reviews y así podre seguir!**

**Confessions Of a Broken Heart**

Capitulo 1 – Sighs 

**Suspiros, era lo único que se oía en mi habitación. Suspiros en una noche, suspiros por un hombre...**

**Imaginarme las de chicas que debieron de hacer esto que hago yo ahora, es imposible. Las de veces que han debido de llorar por lo que lloro yo ahora.**

**Derramando lagrimas por un hombre que no se merecía mis lagrimas, por un hombre que no tenía que estar en mis pensamientos ni en mis sueños...**

**No podía hacerlo mío. Era imposible.. habia estado con todas las chicas de hogwats menos conmigo...**

**Yo no queria que me utilizase para una noche solo de diversión, que pudiese hacerme sentir mujer una noche y ver que a la mañana siguiente se habia olvidado de mi, pero como olvidarme yo de el?**

**Se podria ir con cualquiera pero con algun motivo**

**Derrame lagrimas por el, por querer tenerlo, por querer besar sus labios otra vez..**

**Todo el rato daba vueltas a la cabeza preguntándome si estaria alguna vez a su lado..**

**----Flash Black----**

**Estaba sentada en un sillon, en la sala comun de gryffindor, con un libro de encantamientos. Era tarde... tal vez de madrugada.. yo no podia dormir.**

**Estaba sola, todo el mundo se abia ido. Senti una presencia detrás mio.. es apersona se acerco y empezo a besarme por el cuello**

**Supe enseguida quien era...yo le acariciaba el pelo, mientras el continuaba besándome. El se separo y se puso enfrente mia y sonriendo me tendio la mano...**

**Yo lo mire un poco desconfiada.. y baje la mirada**

**El se agacho y cojio mi rostro e hizo que lo mirase**

**Le mire alos ojos, estaban iluminados por la luz del fuego, lo tenia cerca de mi, el hacia que mis pensamientos se nublasen.. el me hacia.. sentirme otra persona...**

**El me acaricio la cara, yo me deje llevar por su caricia. Yo le coji de la mano y nos quedamos mirando.**

**Sonreímos los dos, entonces le coji se corbata y lo acerque a mi y le bese**

**El me levanto cojiendome de la cintura y atrayéndome hacia el, el libro y los apuntes que tenia se cayeron y no me importo.**

**Nos seguimos besando, como si tuviéramos imanes en nuestros labios.. nos fuimos a un rinco oscuro..**

**Yo no sabia lo que hacia.. me dejaba llevar por sus besos, por sus caricias.. me apoyo contra al pared y me siguió besando **

**Si seguiamos asi eso llegaria a mas, y yo estaba dispuesta a dejarme llevar..**

**Dejarme llevar para que el después estuviese con otra...?**

**- no.. – susurre yo, pero el aprecio que no me escuchaba, pues seguia besándome**

**- no!- grite**

**le empuje y me abroche la camisa**

**- no me utilizaras de esta forma!**

**Coji mis cosas, y subí hacia mi habitación..**

**---- Fin del Flash Black----**

**habian pasado dos meses desde que ocurrio eso, hoy era el dia de los enamorados, yo alli estaba encerrada, sola...**

**las parejas aprovechaban hoy para estar juntas, en cambio yo, estaba encerrada en la habitación mirando por al ventana. **

**En ese mismo momento tocaron a la puerta y entro esa persona**

**Era un joven alto, pelo negro azulado y con bonitos ojos azules, con uan sonrisa de picardia siempre en su rostro, el era pues, el que siempre me quitaba el sueño.**

**-hola- me dijo**

**yo no conteste, me ponia nerviosa su presencia**

**- oye, has visto a james?**

**- debe.. debe de estar con lily.. tenian una cita**

**-una cita?**

**- si.. no te dijo nada james?**

**- pues no- dijo el acercándose hacia donde yo estaba – que te pasa?**

**- na.. nada- le conteste yo**

**-entonces por que lloras?**

**- no estoy llorando- diej mientras me levanta , dispuesta a irme pero el me cojio de la mano**

**- sufres en silencio y te tragas tus penas...por que no me lo quieres contar?**

**- por que tu eres el causante de todo..**

**- yo por que?**

**- por que no paro de recordar aquella noche, dime que has hecho para que no pueda dejar de pensar en ti?**

**El se quedo callado, sin saber que contestar**

**- dimelo por favor..- dije yo mientras lloraba**

**- no lo se...- susurro el**

**- tu, tu no veras como caen mis lagrimas, tu solo las provocaras para que caigan**

**- no tengo intención de hacer eso...- se defendio el**

**- pues lo llevas haciendo desde hace tiempo**

**- yo no queria..**

**- por que me has enamorado?**

**Els e quedo de piedra ante esa pregunta que le acababa de formular.. no sabia que decir**

**- respondeme por favor!**

**- no lo se..**

**- deberias saber las cosas que haces...**

**- nunca las he sabido**

**- sabes lo que se yo?**

**El me miro, sin comprender, y yo le susurre al oido**

**-si solo pudiera pedir una noche mas, solo una noche, me gustaria apsarla contigo...**

**yo baje la mirada mientras lloraba.**

**- y cuando será esa noche?**

**- no lose, lo unico que puedo sabr en este momento es que esa noche seré tuya,podras hacer lo que quieras, por que no pondre resistencia.. ese dia sera el ultimo que llore por ti...**

**- no tienes que llorar por mi**

**- eso diselo tambien a las millones de chicas que les has roto el corazón.**

**- tu no eres como las demas chicas.. tu eres unica, no hay nadie que pueda compararte**

**- por que me dices esto?**

**- por que eres importante para mi... tanto que necesito tu presencia cerca mia...**

**- mientes!- le grite yo y me dirigi hacia el baño para encerrame en el pero el puso el pie**

**- no te mentiria nunca ginger...**

**- lo has hecho varias veces.. por que esta vez tendría que ser especial?**

**-... por que te quiero...**

**yo em quede parada... llorando**

**- tu no puedes querer a uan sola mujer sirius...**

**Yo cerre la puerta y me quede ahí llorando...**

**Sirius se quedo sentado contra al pared, sintiéndose culpable de todo.**

**En ese momento los rayos de sol se asomaban timidamente por la ventana..**

**Donde se habia metido todo el mundo?. Por fin que era viernes y no tenian clases por que si no...**

**El me oia llorard esde afuera del baño. El se levanto y se fue hacia a su habitación, pero salio al ver que ahí estaban dormiditos james y lily...**

**Continuará!**

**Bueno este es mi primer fic aquí. He hecho muchos mas.. alo mejor los pondre..**

**Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y que a lo largo, el fic tambien os guste**

**Muchos besos**

**Andrea granger**


End file.
